The Best Crime Of All
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Tokka lemon one shot.


**Yay, a Tokka fic to add to my collection of** **smutty little oneshots. Read, enjoy, review. Don't hate on me, that's not cool.**

* * *

**The Best Crime Of All**

Toph giggled as she and Sokka flopped down into the grass of her lawn. Cool night air stung their lungs as they panted from running.

"Sh," he said, but he too was laughing.

"Sorry, it's just…" she giggled, reaching up and stroking his face to make sure he had really taken it off. "Did you have to wear the _beard_?"

"Yes," he said. Toph giggled again and rolled onto her side to face him.

"Okay, what have we done on our list of crimes?" she asked.

"So far? You got that tattoo, I got my ear pierced, we stole that alcohol, you actually _drank_ some of it…"

"Oh come on, that's _pathetic_! We have to have some fun together before you go back home and my parents lock me up in the cellar for running away."

"True. But honestly, there's not a lot of crimes to commit in your little town. Or at least, crimes that I would want to do. Vandalism isn't that fun when one of us is blind."

"Neither is having a tattoo but you _insisted _that I get it," Toph said.

"Yeah, but I can see it."

"Do you like it?" Toph asked.

"Yes…" Sokka murmured in a silky voice, pulling her shirt up to reveal the dragon curling around her belly button. He traced his finger over its head and along its tail to where it disappeared into the belt of her pants. He wanted to follow it further but decided against it.

"And I don't think getting a piercing counts as a crime," Toph pointed out.

"Yeah, but it reminds me of all the fun we've had together this week," Sokka said, pulling her up in his arms and rolling onto his back, staring up at the starry sky. Toph sighed and nuzzled her face into his shirt. He absent-mindedly reached up and pulled out her headband, running his hands through the long hair that fell from it.

"Sokka…" she whispered, frowning.

"Yeah?"

"I want to have all the fun I can have with you before you go home…"

"You have a crime in mind?"

"It's not exactly a crime…" she said. All the soft shyness was gone from her voice, replaced with a lusty, seductive voice Sokka didn't know she possessed. Suddenly, her hand slipped down his side and into his pants, stroking his inner thigh but ever-so-carefully avoiding his groin. Sokka grabbed her wrist and grinned.

"That _is_ a crime, Toph. You know I don't like it when you tease me like that," Sokka whispered.

"Will I need reprimanding?" Toph asked, lifting her head and turning her face towards his.

"Oh yeah. But not out here."

"Where then? Certainly not in my parent's house!"

"Why not? It would be fun and _dangerous_," Sokka whispered in a husky voice, trailing his hands over her waist.

"Yeah, but what if we get caught?" Toph asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"We won't. No one's caught us before, and those crimes were in plain sight…"

Toph was hesitant at first, but his hands running through her hair were so warm and inviting…and besides, she had been the one to suggest it.

"Okay," she said, caving in. In a sudden whoosh, Sokka had scooped her up into his arms. Toph giggled—something she only did around him. He liked it; it reminded him of when they had been kids. She was still rather small, and extremely easy (and fun) to carry. However, she usually objected to it.

Sokka walked through the great house until he found her room. It was probably the safest, no guard or servant here dared to enter her room unless they had permission. He laid Toph down in her bed softly and removed his shoes and socks—knowing that they'd be the hardest to strip off. Toph of course didn't have to worry about pesky shoes.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him on top of her and kissing him passionately, feeling the inside of his mouth with her tongue. One hand curled around the back of his ear, her thumb slipping down to the pierced lobe and fingering it. He was right, it was a reminder of all the crazy things they had done this week—whether or not they were legal. She had committed a few crimes in her life, but doing them with Sokka made them seem so much better, in a dirty kind of way. Toph pulled her lips away and tipped her head back, arching her back. Sokka nuzzled her neck and nipped at it, sucking on the bite marks, receiving little whimpers and moans from Toph.

His hands started to slide up her stomach, over her breast—which caused her to shift suddenly—and to the buttons at her shoulders. Toph, feeling idle, reached down to clutch at his shirt, fumbling for a moment.

"How do you get this dang thing off?" she hissed, her hands searching over him, her blind eyes narrowed in frustration.

His chest felt like it would burst open. He cherished her blind moments, for they were so adorable. Yet they were painfully heart wrenching, and under all they joy was a current of sorrow and sympathy for her.

"Here, you have to take this off first," Sokka said gently, guiding her wrist down to the belt at his waist. Toph grabbed it and tore it off roughly, which rather spoiled the moment of sweetness, leaving his tunic to fall open.

"That's better," she said, trailing the tips of her fingers over his skin so softly it felt like a dozen butterflies kissing him. Sokka shivered and shrugged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He reached back and grabbed Toph's shirt, pulling that off as well.

The dark tattoo stood out against her pale, glowing skin. Sokka trailed his finger over its scaly black tail again before sliding his hand up between her breasts, unfastening the cloth. It slipped away uselessly and Sokka noticed that the dang thing had made her appear much smaller than she really was. She had become very well endowed over the years.

"Oh Toph…" Sokka said, lowering his lips to one of them. "Why didn't you tell me you were so beautiful?"

"I didn't exactly kno—ahh…" she trailed off in a happy sigh when his lips made contact with one of her nipples. They tingled and grew firm under his tongue.

She felt so warm and strangely tingly from everything. It was like her skin had become hypersensitive—every touch sent hot shivers of pleasure straight through to her bones. Toph reached down and placed a hand on his hip, once again confused at how to remove his clothes. The only reason she could actually dress herself was because she had memorized her outfit. She knew which buttons you had to fasten and what belts you had to attach and in what order you had to do everything, but she had never seen Sokka's outfit. She could only guess how to take his pants off, but that just resulted in her grazing his groin which made him gasp.

"Sokka, a little help?" she whispered.

"Oh sorry," he said, sitting up and removing his pants for her. She grasped his underwear and gave it a tug. Sokka grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

"Now now, not so fast. You still have _your_ pants on," he said.

"Then take them off," Toph said bluntly. Sokka didn't need a better invitation. He tore them off and they too joined the slowly growing pile of their clothes on the floor. He was pleasantly surprised by her underwear—skimpy black panties with red dragons that were very similar to her new tattoo.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, hooking a finger under the smooth satin and running it over her pelvic bone.

"Uh…I think I stole 'em," Toph said, having a hard time thinking. Her mind was a sudden blank.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, gingerly pulling them down to her ankles and slipping them off over her feet.

"Uh…no clue," Toph mumbled. Sokka grinned and ran his hand over her thigh. She purred and shifted under him, gasping when his hand slipped between her legs to stroke her lips. Her breathing became heavy and rugged as his fingers explored more and more of her. Her nails grabbed his shoulders and dug into the flesh.

"S-Sokka," she moaned, her juice thickly coating his fingers. Her hand ran down his side and pulled down his underwear. Sokka's hand froze as her fingers slid down his length, then back up it. It sent tingles through his body as he grew warmer and harder under her touch. Her hand moved faster and faster, stroking it and curling her fingers around it until he grunted and ejaculated onto her sheets. Toph gave him a fierce little smile.

Sokka reached down and grabbed her knees, easing them apart. This time his movements were slower and more caring, for he knew what he was about to do would hurt a little. Toph shifted and grabbed his shoulders again, gasping as he slid in.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Sokka paused to ask, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine you big baby," Toph growled, wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping him over so that she was on top. Sokka was surprised; he thought the guy should be on top. But Toph always loved to be in control, and he though it was actually quite sexy to have her straddling him with her dark hair spilling over her pale skin. She whimpered at first, but the pleasure quickly overtook the pain, and in no time at all she was moaning loudly. Sokka grabbed her waist, gripping her tightly, suddenly feeling like he would explode. His hands became warm and sweaty, and his grip on her slipped lower down her body.

Toph's moans turned into high pitched gasps as she ground in harder and sweat prickled under her skin from the exertion. And whatever was happening between her legs felt wonderful. Beyond imagining. The most wonderful thing that had happened to her. No doubt in her mind. Something was building up inside her, like a fire that was slowly starting. She thrust down one last time and felt the flame roar to life with a sudden wave. A strangled gasp came from the depths of her throat and she threw back her bead, quivering. The orgasm throbbed up her body and down her legs, washing out every other sense and making her cry out with pleasure.

Sokka grunted and pulled out of her. Toph gave one last sigh of content and flopped down onto her bed next to him. He drew her up in his arms and held her there, still panting and enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"This should be illegal," Toph murmured.

* * *

**I want Toph's tattoo _so _bad by the way. Probably the only reason I** **put that in there.**


End file.
